I miss you
by MelodySalvatore98
Summary: Damon and Stephan Salvatore had a little sister. She was beautiful in every way. One day she died of a horrible illness while Katherine was there. This is the Brothers take on her death 169 years later. This is my first fanfic so please review! I do not own The Vampire Diaries... Rated T for mentions of rape.
1. The sister

Damon sighs as he places his glass on the table. This day is the 169th anniversary of his little sister's death. Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore. Damon picked up the old picture of her and held it close remembering every little thing in her bright face. Elizabeth's crystal blue eyes with golden flecks, her dark red hair, her perfectly straight nose, she was perfect in every way. He felt a tear slide down his face but felt no need to catch it. You couldn't see it in the picture but her whole body consisted of light brown freckles, her face was round yet angles in the perfect places. Elizabeth was known as the most beautiful woman in Virginia, and for a very good reason. Every guys dream was to kiss her plump red lips, which drove Damon and his younger brother Stephan crazy.

Damon chuckled through the tears that were now falling freely down his face. Damon remembered a time when all he heard about from his friends is how perfect she is for wife material, because of her many skills and striking good looks. She could dance, sing, play instruments, cook, clean, and much more.

By the time Damon finished his first bottle of whiskey he was bawling. How could his baby sister be dead? He can remember it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_ Damon walked into his younger sister's room with tears in his eyes. He had just got back from war only to find out his baby sister is dying of the Spanish Influenza. It is rare but deadly and the doctors have yet to find a cure. He walked in to find his baby sister pale white with bones sticking out, Elizabeth had deep circles under her eyes, and her once before thick luscious burgundy hair was now thin and no longer as bright._

_ "Damon, I'm so glad you came to see me!" Elizabeth said with a small smile on her face._

_ "Of course I came Liz, you're my little sister." Damon told her trying to smile through the tears that were freely falling down his face. _

_ "Come here Damon." His sister called to him softly, he obeyed and kneeled softly by her bed. "Don't you dare cry for me, I will be seeing mother soon! I will watch over you, you know. Just do me one favor." _

_ "Of course, anything Liz!" Damon cried to his fifteen year old dying sister. _

_ "Remember me." She sighed with her last breath. Damon watched her, waiting for her to breath once more and tell him this was all a joke, that she was healthy. But she never did, he felt himself collapse and sob. Damon grasped his sisters hand and kissed it. "I will never forget."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

"Never will forget" Damon breathed.

"Forget what?" He heard a feminine voice that belonged to only one person he knows.

"Go ask your boyfriend, Elena." Damon snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes. He heard her walk off, Damon picked up the white roses and walked out to his 2007 black Impala ss.

Damon drove to the cemetery and walked to her grave. It was a black sleek headstone that he had recently paid for and had put over her head. Elizabeth was hated by their father so it was no surprise that he 'just so happened' to forget to buy a headstone in remembrance of her. Damon would have gotten it earlier if it wasn't for the fact his father had her body moved once Stephan and him 'died'. He finally found it on the other side of the cemetery. He read the gravestone and felt tears rolling down his face.

_In Remembrance of_

_Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore_

_Loving friend, daughter, and sister_

_May she watch over us in Heaven and never feel pain again._

He was once again on the ground crying, He has never cried so much in his life. Except when she died. _I will never forget, Elizabeth. _


	2. Stephan's breakdown

**Disclaimer:**

**Damon: Nice story you have here…**

**Me: T-t-t-t-thank you. *Gulp***

**Damon: Tell me something.**

**Me: Anything!**

**Damon: You don't own the Vampire Diaries, now do you? *Leans in close***

**Me: *Squeaks* No….**

**Damon: *An inch from my lips* Who does then?**

**Me: *Stuttering* L.J. Smith!**

**Damon: *Straitens up and walks away* That's all I needed to know.**

**Me: CRAP!**

Stephan looks out the window as he gulps down the glass of Jack Daniels. This was the day that his baby sister died. People said that she died of the Spanish Influenza but he knew the truth.

_Flashback:_

"_Emily please, there has got to be something you can do!" Stephan heard his baby sister beg. He got curious and crept closer to the door._

"_There is one thing. I can cast a spell, the moment your family either forgets you or turns on you will have the illness in the original spell. I'm sorry Elizabeth that's all I can do!" Spell? What has his innocent baby sister gotten her self into?_

"_That's all I need. Please Emily, take care of the children if I pass. That's all I will ask of you, and the Salvatore family will protect yours, just as I promised."_

_Flashback end:_

He felt a single tear slide down his face. It was his fault she is dead, he knew of the spell. He turned on her, and now she's dead. The doctors thought it was the Spanish Influenza, but the symptoms were worse. She spat up blood constantly, she felt intense pain 24/7, and she had bloody sores all over her body.

Stephan threw his glass at the wall and drunk straight out of the bottle, wincing at the burning sensation.

_Flashback:_

_Stephan can not seem to fall asleep; he has been wondering the Salvatore mansion for hours now when he heard his father yelling. He tip-toed to the source of the sound, being ten he was extra curious. He heard his baby sister crying and silently watched as his father drunkenly storm out of the room. When the drunken man rounded the corner the young Stephan crept to the room where the crying came from. Nothing could prepare Stephan for what he saw. There sat his nine year old sister in a pool of her own blood weeping. "Stephan! Go, before he comes back! I would never forgive myself if you get hurt!" Elizabeth whisper yelled at her brother as she steadily sobbed. Stephan ran to his bleeding sister and held her as he bandaged he many wounds. "What are you doing? If Papa finds out you are helping me he will beat you too!" "I can't leave you here Elizabeth!" Stephan insisted. "Fine, but you have to listen to me. If Papa hurts me do not come save me 'till he is gone, do not let him know you are helping me, and most importantly, Do NOT let Damon know this is happening. You swear?" Elizabeth said on the edge of sleep. "I promise." Stephan whispered to his sister. She shakily held out her pinky to her brother to seal the deal. He grasped her pinky with his. That was the first time he helped his sister and made the promise that will change the Salvatore siblings life forever._

_Flashback end:_

If only Stephan had not made that promise and had told Damon then he would have never left, if he had never left he would have never forgot their sister, she would still be alive today.

"Stephan," he heard his name from the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Yes Elena?" He replied, his voice breaking a bit.

"What'swrong?" She asked as she edged closer to the love of her life.

"Today's a sad day for Damon and me," Stephan sighed. "Today is the 169th anniversary of Elizabeth Salvatore's death." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Who's that?" Elena asked as she put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Damon's and my baby sister, she died of the Spanish Influenza. She was wonderful. She was smart, beautiful, fun-loving, sweet, and perfect in every single way. Our father hated her though; he would abuse her mentally and physically. She loved him though, all she wanted was acceptance!" He threw his empty liquor bottle and fell to the floor crying. Elena ran to her boyfriend and comforted him. All Stephan could do was cry and repeatedly whisper 'All she wanted was acceptance.'


	3. The Diary

**Me: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith owns it. Happy now?**

**Stephan: Yes very much. Now have a nice day.**

**Me:* sticks tongue out at Stephan's back***

Damon is sitting in the attic looking through his sister's belongings. He knows it's wrong but he just misses her so much. He picks up a leather book and blows the dust off the book and reads the cover. Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore's Diary, hmmm….. This seems interesting, Damon thinks to himself. He flips to the first page and reads.

Dear Diary, 12/6/1850

Last night Papa hurt me REALLY badly. I was bleeding really badly and Emily found me crying. She wrapped me up really tight and held me as I cried. I wish mommy was here. She would have comforted me and never let him hurt me. He told me I killed mommy, Is it true Diary? Did I kill mommy? I'm also scared for Damon and Stephan. If anything is to happen to me then they will be the next prey for Papa's drunken nights. I could never let them get hurt. I made a deal with him, too Diary. If I don't tell anyone he hurts me he won't hurt my brothers. I have to go, Papa is calling for me and he sounds mad.

Love Always,

Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore

Damon just sat there, shocked. His baby sister risked it all just to keep Stephan and him safe. He knew his father hated Elizabeth and blamed her for his wife's death, but he never knew that he hated her that much! Then she goes off and makes a deal with the devil himself!

He got up and walked down to the library with the Diary in hand. He sat down and read the second entry.

Dear Diary, 7/15/1855

I am sorry I have not written in a while. Today I have turned 14! Four more years until I am able to move out! I will be able to leave this terrible place, marry well, and live a long and happy life! I can't wait! Father has also allowed men to do the most terrible things to me. They have yet to rape me, but I'm afraid it will happen soon. I'm scared Diary! What if I get pregnant? Papa and my brothers will disown me before I could say 'I'm Sorry'. I have to go somebody is coming.

Love Always,

Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore

Damon felt sudden rage at his father and those men that touched his baby sister! He felt like raising his father from the grave and tortures him slowly for what he did and allowed other men to do to his Le Bella. He flipped the page and read the next entry.

Dear Diary 7/16/1855

Last night Papa had a very powerful witch cast a spell on me. I am going to die of an illness in five months I will catch it. The illness is so terrible it would send shivers down your spine. I will have bloody soars everywhere on my body but my hands and face; I will cough up blood continuously, and will die of blood loss. Such a terrible death, don't you think Diary? I was also raped by the warlock last night. I'm scared that I might be pregnant! I do not know what to do! I'm afraid I will soon be busy with preparations and finding out how I can find a witch to save me. I will write as soon as I can.

Love Always,

Elizabeth Isabella Salvatore

Damon broke into a violent rage and threw as much as possible and dropped to the floor crying. That was the first night in years that Damon Salvatore cried himself to sleep.


	4. The End

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. Been busy and such. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries only Elizabeth… 3**

_**July 15th, 1860**_

Elizabeth is bed ridden and in excruciating pain. Her ever so growing belly is the only thing that kept her will to live alive. She is dying and has no idea what to do. She called in Emily and looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Emily, I know I will not make it, all I ask is that you take my child and give him or her to someone who will give them the love they deserve. Until I give birth I wish for you to keep my family out. I do not want them to know of this child." The young Salvatore tells the woman in a mangled voice with the uninvited tears leaking into the conversation. Emily quickly rid the burdened tears from her dying friends face and promised in a voice slightly above a whisper and left to get her master some tea.

During Emily's departure Elizabeth thought of her hidden lover. His name was Charles McBride, her love went off to war and never made it home leaving her pregnant out of marriage. This would cause the child to be unwanted by her family and strangers and also not have to privileges of normal children. Elizabeth does not want that, which is why she keeps the child a secret. For she knows she is to ill, she would be lucky to make it to see her brother Damon before her passing.

The young girl clutched her stomach as a wave of pain hit her. She held back her screams as she felt warm liquid between her legs. Emily arrived in time to see her friends face morph into pain and quickly sprung into action. She ran down the hall to gather some trusted maids and after ten grueling hours the female Salvatore gave birth to a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl. Elizabeth held the children in her arms and smiled down at them in a loving way only a true mother could muster.

"Emily Isabella McBride Salvatore," she whispered to the newborn girl. "Charles Damon Stephan McBride Salvatore." She smiled down at the newborn boy and kissed them both on top the head before settling down to sleep.

Two weeks later Elizabeth's health is getting worse and worse. He only had mere hours left when her older brother Stefan walked in the door. She gave him a weak smile and he sat talking about this woman Katherine. He soon sat up and parted to take his mistress out on an evening stroll. One hour later her eldest brother walked in.

Damon walked into his younger sister's room with tears in his eyes. He had just got back from war only to find out his baby sister is dying of the Spanish Influenza. It is rare but deadly and the doctors have yet to find a cure. He walked in to find his baby sister pale white with bones sticking out, Elizabeth had deep circles under her eyes, and her once before thick luscious burgundy hair was now thin and no longer as bright.

"Damon, I'm so glad you came to see me!" Elizabeth said with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I came Liz, you're my little sister." Damon told her trying to smile through the tears that were freely falling down his face.

"Come here Damon." His sister called to him softly, he obeyed and kneeled softly by her bed. "Don't you dare cry for me, I will be seeing mother soon! I will watch over you, you know. Just do me one favor."

"Of course, anything Liz!" Damon cried to his fifteen year old dying sister.

"Remember me." She whispered before she fell into an eternal black abyss.

**THE END**

**I know kinda' sad. Please review! Thank you for reading**


End file.
